


look how they shine for you

by la_victorienne



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-30
Updated: 2008-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_victorienne/pseuds/la_victorienne
Summary: the ghosts run rampant.  for those who'd notice, concept stolen shamelessly from joss whedon.





	

He reasons that it’s the presence in his body making him act this way as he grasps Jack by the face, attacks his mouth with a burning urgency. The forces within him – ghosts of memory, desperate for someone to understand them – are stronger, rougher than he first believed, making his words, his actions, not his own. He reasons, his ever logical brain working slower than normal but fast enough, that it’s the ghost within him enjoying it so much, too, enjoying the way he makes Jack act, enjoying the way he is drawing out the man within.

“Oh, Jack,” he roughs out, his voice higher and more girlish than he remembers, “you know you’re the only one I’ve ever cared about, the only one I’ve ever loved.” Jack gasps and clutches him tighter, arms wrapping around his waist, mouth ravaging his own mercilessly, a deep growl vibrating down from one body to the other.

“I can’t offer you anything, Luce. Not myself, not a title, nothing – I have nothing.” Ianto moans , his hands scrabbling at Jack’s greatcoat.

“I don’t care, Jack, I don’t care. Nothing in your past, nothing you’ve ever done – it can’t keep me away, Jack. You can’t keep me away from you. I love you, Jack,” he breathes into Jack’s lips, onto his skin. “Please, I know it’s not right for me to be the one asking, but Jack, I can’t let it go.” He pushes back, looks deep into Jack’s eyes. “Will you marry me? Make me your wife?”

The shove sends them both off balance, reeling on the hilltop. Ianto feels the twist and crack of his shoulder as he lands on it wrong, watches Jack’s handsome body trip and fall forward, down through the rocks.

“Serves you right, you bastard,” Gwen screams. “She’s mine, and she will be forever, so help me God!” They both hear the dull crunch as Jack’s head comes in contact with a boulder, then the sickening thud as he flops, lifeless, to the grass. Ianto cries out, weeps into his own arms, immobile, while Gwen just stands, her hands hanging loosely at her sides. “Oh, God,” she whispers. “Lucy, darling, I’m so sorry, you’ve got to believe me, oh, no, no, I’ll make it right to you, Lucy, I swear I will.”

“Get away from me,” Ianto sobs, because no matter how logical his brain usually is there’s this ghost inside it and all she can feel is the keen, sharp loss of the only person who’s ever truly known her, and it bloody hurts, Jesus.

It only takes a moment for Jack to get up, stride back up the hill, if a little dazed as he does so. Gwen sees him first and her eyes widen, her feet start to move, and she’s off in the opposite direction as fast as she can go, flying out of the circle of influence with a gasp and a sigh.

“Lucy,” he whispers, his hands out, and Ianto lifts his head. “I’m here. I’ll never leave you again. You can let go, Lucy, my love. Of course I will marry you. It’s only all I’ve ever wanted. We’re together now, and we’ll be together forever.” And with that he grasps Ianto’s face and pulls it roughly to his own, kissing the tears away with a fervor reserved for Ianto’s living room, his bedroom, his shower. “I love you,” he whispers, over and over, even after the magic within them has risen and faded away.


End file.
